leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Typhron/Custom Champion:The Divider of the Sands
Just gonna go through everything one by one: Passive: Yeah, the passive isn't a true support passive. Now you're turning her into a Karma-esque champ where being hit does something back (and we all know how Karma turned out, poor thing). Would be awesome on a tank, though (hint hint, wink wink). Most supports have an aura. Maybe you can turn this into an aura (of course, a bit weakened)? Q: I'm confused. What exactly does it do? Description is kinda hard to follow. W: The only thing that worries me is the teleportation part. You can have griefing with this champ or, if say Blitz grabs her and then the target's shield is popped, then the target is sent to where she is, too, giving the enemy team potentially two kills. I understand what you were trying to do, it sounds great, but again, player behavior make this sort of thing dangerous. E: Once I get what Q does, I can say. R: The idea of natural wards is pretty cool. However, what does it mean by "global"? You can see the whole map? O_o Zeagoth 12:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. My writing is pretty godawful. Quite sorry about that. XD Just gonna go through everything one by one: Passive: Yeah, the passive isn't a true support passive. Now you're turning her into a Karma-esque champ where being hit does something back (and we all know how Karma turned out, poor thing). Would be awesome on a tank, though (hint hint, wink wink). Most supports have an aura. Maybe you can turn this into an aura (of course, a bit weakened. Someone else made the Karma comparison. I DO like Karma myself, but that was really unintional. Her passive has been the hardest thing I could come up with to be honest, and the being slightly tanky passively was one of the better outcomes I could come up with. I open to other ideas on it as a whole. Hopefully something thematic. Q: I'm confused. What exactly does it do? Description is kinda hard to follow. Q is a hot or dot depending on who gets targeted, taking damage or healing over time, stacking up to three. In conjunction with her E it's like Twitch's Vile Poison and Expunge mixed in with Rejuvevnation and Swiftmend from World of Warcraft. Stacking to three. W: The only thing that worries me is the teleportation part. You can have griefing with this champ or, if say Blitz grabs her and then the target's shield is popped, then the target is sent to where she is, too, giving the enemy team potentially two kills. I understand what you were trying to do, it sounds great, but again, player behavior make this sort of thing dangerous. It's true. It's like Tiny from Dota's throw ability, how he can toss teammates into the fray to feed. While that is a problem the opposite is true for both cases, Tiny being able to throw heroes into the fray to start initiations and teamfights, used here to save people as opposed to causing grief. Alternatively, one could add functionality to have the ability only teleport if the target is afflicted with Weave Fate, additionally adding in something to have Weave Fate be dispellable. But it is something to add to the drawing board as a whole. Again, input would be nice despite me having the ultimate say. E: Once I get what Q does, I can say. Ya hot or dot, and at the last second (or start) you get burst damage or healing. This being a 1-2 punch kind of deal. R: The idea of natural wards is pretty cool. However, what does it mean by "global"? You can see the whole map? O_o Definitely not. It just means that she can place the wards at a far range. Think mixing Clairvoyance with one of Teemo's Shrooms, the offset being that they all disappear when she dies (like Heimer's turrets) and can still be targeted and destroyed like normal wards (so placing them in summoner's fountain or near a turret would be a terrible idea). Furthermore, in order for it to see stealth, the champion herself needs Oracles (and to stay alive). Again, I hope that helps. Input is always nice to hear and work off of. Tiffy 13:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC)